


cave-in

by BanditSoftpaw



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanditSoftpaw/pseuds/BanditSoftpaw





	cave-in

Jake spat on the ground, his client was late, damn tourists. Lighting another cigarette and taking a lazy drag he slouched down on the wooden bench, two backpacks at his feet, filled with ropes, picks, hooks and hammers, a set of climbing boots and a harness.   
She better hurried and showed, he was not in the mood to carry all this crap back up the trail.  
Hanging back over the couch he put on his sunglasses, even this early the sun was murder, He grunted once more having a bit of difficulty placing his large tail comfortably on the wooden bench, Being a husky has his downsides. 

He eventually gave up on the bench, standing up, adjusting his leather belt that snugly held up his faded blue jeans, a simple black tank top, and a thick sturdy brown leather jacket. climbing boots on his paw. and fingerless glove ready to grip those walls, striking a match to light another cigarette he recalled the call yesterday.

*phone ringing,* "Jake Reynolds, adventurer extraordinaire, how may I help you?"   
The voice on the other side sounded young, sweet and very pleasant to his ears, captivation his attention immediately, "Yes hello, uhm this is Cindy, is this the right number about the cave explorations?"  
Jake Smiled, it had been some time a customer called up, he could use the money, "Yes, yes you are correct. would you like a tour somewhere? or climbing experience, we have all the equipment needed for rent for up to 10 persons," This was a bit of a lie since most of the stuff he owned was worn down, but a group of 10 has not happened since his father died, now he was on his own and scrambled to get by.

"Euhm, yes, well, I want to explore the cedar trail and head into junction cove."  
"Junction cove is off limits, I am sure you know this, and that is probably why you are calling me?"  
A sigh on the other end of the line, Jake had already given up hope on this customer, "Yes, you are correct, so really nobody will take me there? "  
"hold on now, I never said I would not take you, it all depends though. it will be expensive, and I will need half up front."  
It felt good to be in a position where he could demand things, but junction cove was not something to be trifled with, the place was unstable, and even to the most experienced climbers it was dangerous.   
"Do you have your own equipment?"  
The voice on the phone replied, " No, but you have rentals right?"   
Jake nodded even though the person on the other side could not see him, a quick glance to the pre-packed backpacks.  
"We have, rentals and pay per use for disposable items like pins and rope, how many people are we talking about?"  
"Just me," Came her reply.   
Jake calculated in his mind quickly, " 500 for the tour, 150 for the items, makes 650$ total, I need 300 upfront and of course you need to show me the total amount or it just won't happen,"  
The voice perked up to an almost cheery pitch, "Yes, yes, of course, that will not be a problem, I want to go as fast as possible, is tomorrow morning possible?"  
Jake could not believe his luck, just him and the tourist, he could get the new gear from this job, and not to mention she seemed rich, could give some influence to his business too, "Can you meet me at 9, at the entrance to the Cedar Creek? there is a resting place there, we can set up there and do the administration. you will have to sign a waiver about going into such a dangerous place willing and knowingly,"  
"Yes, 9 is fine, I will be there,"

It was 9:20 by now, he would give her 10 more minutes and then haul back to the car, bloody waste. just as he casually tossed away his cigarette bud a voice behind him called out,   
"S'cuse me, you Jake?"  
He turned to face the voice, and there in his field of view stood an amazingly beautiful squirrel her bushy tail curled up behind her back, even bigger than the monster he carried on his back, her deep orange fur with light marking on her neck and probably down her chest showed well in her outfit, a cropped up flannel shirt, and leather shorts, she was about a feet shorter then him, a slim curvy body and she rocked what must be a c-cup on her chest.   
"S'cuse me?"   
Jake shook his head and extended his paw, "Sorry about that, its the tail, I have never met anyone with a tail bigger as my own," (well saved Jake, smooth going with the introduction.)   
She smiled brightly, wagging her tail on purpose and shaking Jake's extended hand, "Cindy, I get that a lot."  
After a brisk shake, Jake pointed out to the backpack, pulling a roll of papers out of them and handing it to the Squirrel.  
"These are the waivers I would like you to sign, it basically says you are going in there out of your own free will, hiring me to give you directions and acknowledge there will be dangers,"  
Cindy unfolded the papers and without even glancing them over she signed, folded them back and handed them to Jake, right after she handed him a heavy envelope, "This is 800$, call it a bonus, the reason I am late was that I needed to stop by the bank."   
Jake quickly opened up the envelope and did a quick count, it was all there, he took a few quick steps to place the envelope in his car and returned to his customer, pointing at the boots. "Put those on, I have other sizes in the back, after that ill strap you into the harness,"  
She nodded, kicking off her shoes and stepping into the boots, they fitted her feet perfectly, though maybe a bit on the high side on her calves, they felt great and sturdy though so she spun about with them, giving Jake a little twirl as her tail balanced her against the gravity, "They fit fine, harness you said?"  
Jake held up a sturdy looking climbing harness with several clips and hooks attached to it, "This one, and please do not get any wrong ideas, but I need to make sure it is fastened securely, for that I will need to put my paws on your, uh, chest."  
Cindy looked at the harness, then placed her paws on her ample breasts, pushing them up slightly winking at Jake, "No worries, I am a big girl,"  
Jake had to do his best to ignore her teasing, she was a client he told himself, not some bimbo in a bar.   
Stepping forward he draped the harness over her shoulders, tying the first clamps right under her breasts and pulling the cords to tighten them making the girl give a little, "oomphf."  
Pulling the cords down her back he leaned over her shoulder, "Lift your tail up high, you do not want to get that fur caught in the clamps,"   
Without a word she complied, bending forward slightly while Jake kneeled behind her carefully guiding the straps around the base of her tail and over her butt, letting them dangle there, "Please grab these, I will not put my paws between you legs miss,"  
Cindy smiled to herself, knowing the Husky could not see her anyway, reaching down she pulled the straps forward to her pelvis, "Okay, now what?"  
Jake moved to her front, taking the straps under her breasts connecting them to the ones on her pelvis, pulling them tight resulting in the squirrel growing a slight blush.

"How is that? can you move comfortably?"  
Cindy took a few steps in her climbing boots, turning and flexing her body to test the harness mobility.   
"Yeah, its a bit tight, but it feels good. thank you,"

"All right we are good to go then, Pick up that backpack and put it on, and let us get going,"

Stepping in front of the Squirrel while she tossed the pack over her shoulders he led the way down a winding path, Junction cove used to be an old silver mine at the bottom of a steep cliff, there had been many cave-ins accidents while the miners operated there, and even more after they officially closed the mine down, many adventurers where drawn to the mine with rumors of silver in their head, few would leave alive, Jake explored parts of the cave system twice, the last time he barely made it out by the skin of his fur, this time he had no intention of going in to deep.


End file.
